As technologies for vehicles are being developed, various functions for user convenience are available in addition to driving, which is a basic vehicle function.
Particularly, when a voice recognition technology for recognizing the voice of a user and performing a function corresponding to the voice is applied to the vehicle, the operation load of the user may be effectively reduced.
The vehicle to which the voice recognition technology is applied may perform various functions of an external terminal within the vehicle, such as a function of performing a telephone call of a user terminal within the vehicle through communication with the user terminal.